Gilan the Genie
by WriterAtHeart2
Summary: Gilan discovers a purple genie inside a glass bottle! He wishes to be a genie himself...what will happen? *ON HOLD*
1. Gilan's Wish

**My eight FanFiction...please read and review! Thank you :)**

* * *

Gilan spotted something in the distance. Something green. He darted toward it. Up close, he saw it more clearly.

It was a bottle.

Gilan curiously studied the glass bottle. It was chipped in several places and looked like it had been in water for many years. There was seaweed stuck to the bottle and the cork looked pretty old and worn-out.

It looked like there was a giant fog on the inside, so Gilan uncorked the bottle and let the mist out.

Then, something completely out of the ordinary happened. The mist that had been in the bottle wasn't a mist anymore. It had taken shape of...

A genie. A big, fat, purple genie that smelled of perfume.

"THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME OUT OF THAT BOTTLE!" the genie boomed.

Gilan, his eyes wide and mouth wide open, made no reply.

"I WILL NOW GRANT YOU A WISH!"

Gilan recovered and stared at the genie. "Anything I want?" he said in a small voice. He felt so small compared to the towering shape above him.

The genie shook his head. "No, silly man, of course not _anything_, you cannot wish for more wishes."

Gilan smiled. "Is that it?" he asked.

The genie thought. Finally, he nodded again. "I believe so."

In a loud, clear, voice, Gilan replied, "I wish to be a genie."

The genie nodded. "As you wish," he said. He pointed a fat, purple finger at Gilan, muttered some words, and in a split second Gilan was transformed. The ex-Ranger looked down at the ground. He had grown at least four feet now that he was a genie, and his skin was purple. He had gained some weight, too.

"Why'd you have to make me so fat?" said Gilan.

The genie managed a small smile. "Well, aren't all genies fat? Now, before I leave, you need to know the secrets of being a genie."

Gilan nodded. "Let's hear 'em," he replied.

The genie crouched down. Even though Gilan had grown, the genie was still a considerable amount taller. "Right. So, now that you're a genie, you can grant wishes. Each person only gets one wish, do you hear me?"

"What happens if I grant more than one wish for a person?"

"Then you'll immediately lose the privilege of being a genie. Now, no granting people wishes if they wish for more wishes, and though it's possible, I'd advise you to steer clear of wishes that require bringing people back from the dead. Do you think you've got all that?" the genie said importantly.

Gilan the genie nodded. "I'm only allowed to grant each person one wish or I'll lose the privilege of being a genie. I can't grant wishes to people if they wish for more wishes. And I should steer clear of wishes having to do with bringing people back from the dead." Gilan repeated everything loudly and clearly.

The genie nodded. "I must be off now. I expect you'll be taking the job of being a genie seriously. It's not an easy job, I tell you. Oh, I almost forgot. To grant someone a wish, you must say the magic words: _wish come true._"

"Okay," said Gilan. He rubbed his hands together. "Thanks!"

The genie smiled, patted Gilan on the purple back, and disappeared into mist.

Gilan smiled. This was going to be fun.


	2. Will and Crowley's Wishes

Gilan rubbed his hands. He decided that Crowley would get the first wish. Gilan knew that Crowley was staying at Redmont this week. Gilan arrived at Redmont immediately. (Since he was a genie, he could do anything at will.)

He found Crowley immediately. "Crowley, what is your wish?" Gilan asked.

Crowley grinned in amazement. "Whoa, is that you, Gilan? Why are you all fat and purpley?"

Gilan frowned. "I am not 'Gilan', I am Gilan the Genie!" Gilan the genie boomed. "I will now grant you a wish! You cannot wish for more wishes; I will not do any wish that brings people back from the dead and...that is all. What is your wish?"

Crowley thought. And thought. Finally, he grinned, and said, "I wish I could have one of those future-telling crystal ball things. I want it to be all swirly and misty and..."

Gilan waved his hand absently. "Yes, yes, of course..._wish come true." _Immediately the paperwork that Crowley had been holding was replaced with a "crystal" ball. Crowley looked gleeful, but then he frowned.

"It's not...crystal! It's plastic," Crowley said.

"Too bad, you can only have one wish." And with that, Gilan disappeared. Crowley was left looking regretful and disappointed.

Gilan reappeared the exact spot he'd been standing at a few moments before he'd went to Redmont. He grinned. Being a genie was fun. He could do anything he wanted anytime he wanted.

"Hmm...let's give little Will the next wish." Gilan immediately was taken to Will.

Will looked surprised. "Gilan, are you a..._genie_?" Will looked very eager. He jumped up and down, his eyes wide. "Ooh, ooh, I wish for—"

"Hold on, Will, you haven't listened to my introductory speech. _Hem, hem. _I am officially Gilan_ the genie, _therefore you may not call me 'Gilan'. I—"

Will cut him up. "Ooh, ooh, can you grant me _two _wishes? Because I want—"

Gilan shook his head. "No, no, don't be so greedy! You can have only one. You may not wish for more wishes..." (Will looked crestfallen.) "...and I won't grant you a wish that has something to do with bringing people back from the dead. What is your wish? Notice the "wish" is not plural, Will..."

Will smiled. "I wish I could have a bow and arrow quiver that would only shoot bull's-eyes, Gilan!" Will said excitedly. Then he hastily added, "The genie."

Gilan the genie nodded, said the magic words, and then after a moment, there was a fresh new bow and quiver lying on the ground. Except...there were no arrows in the quiver.

"But Gilan...there aren't any arrows!" Will protested, gesturing to the empty quiver.

Gilan sighed. "Too bad," he repeated. He had already messed up two wishes. Was he really that bad of a genie?


End file.
